J.B. Eagle's Channel
List of the Movies # Alex (Shrek) # Sylvester and Tweety the Movie # Alvinladdin # Kung Fu Shark # The Animal Book # Finding Alvin # Toon Age # The Little Hero Girl # Arlo the Red Nose Dinosaur # The Toon Movie # Beauty and the Dragon # The Guardian King # The OhBob BoovPants Movie # Toons (Cars) # Toon Age: The Meltdown # Oh Pan # The Lemur's New Groove # The Black Cauldron (J.B. Eagle Style) # Cartoon Story # Mammy the Mammoth # Oh Hood # SpongeBob and the Beanstalk # Toons, Inc. # Elsa White and the Seven Friends # Toon Age: Dawn of the Animals # Madgascar (J.B. Eagle Style) # Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) # Sing (Toon Style) List of TV Shows Spoofs # Little Einsteins (JB Eagle Style) # Family Guy (J.B. Eagle Style) # The Powerpuff Chipettes # The Sylvester and Tweety Show # The Sylvester & Tweety Show # Sylvester and Tweety Tales # Sylvester and Tweety Comedy Show # Sylvester and Tweety Kids # Thunder and Tiago Kids # Mike and Sulley # Alvin the Chipmunk and Friends # Toontubbies # Manny (Bernard Bear) # Kung Fu Shark Legends of Awsomeness # Horton, Master Detective # The Guardian Guard # The Backyardigans (J.B. Eagle Style) # Vlad Little Bird (Monk Little Dog) # Tim And Vanellope (Charlie And Lola) # My Little Fairy: Friendship is Magic # Joy's Clues # The Diego (or Goofy) & Tiago Mysteries # Oh & Friends # The Cartoons (The Muppets) # Barry B. Benson's Toon Tails # Rat Dodgers # The Mumble the Penguin Show # Toon Marooned (Justin Bonesteel Style) # The Looney Tunes Show (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Oh the Builder # OhBob BoovPants # Bolt Mania # Legend of The Three Caballeros (J.B. Eagle Style) # Penny & Sylvester: The Series # Tim (Caillou) # Lucy Gru Lovi! # Gene & Sherman List of the Upcoming Movies # Cartoon Story 2 # Monster House (Toon Stylse) # Wreck-It Manny # Yona Yona Penguin (J.B. Eagle Style) # Finding Joy # Cowboys And Aliens (J.B. Eagle Style) # Pinga (Ponyo) # Esmeralda And Peep Olga (Hook) # Gene The Island Toons # The Adventures Of AlienBoy And RatGirl 3-D # The Ugly Humans And Me! # Madagascar Escape 2 Africa (J.B. Eagle Style) # Hotel Transylvania 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) # Animals United (J.B. Eagle Style) # Rileyella # Toon Age: Continental Drift # A Movie Of Toons # The Cartoon Movie # Despicable Me (Animal Style) # Toonz # Tim's Island (Impy's Island) # Cartoon Story 3 # Sherman The Movie # Star Wars (J.B. Eagle Style) # Birds (Storks) # The Star (J.B. Eagle Style) # Jackcules # The Ugly Humans And Me 2 # Space Jam (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Cartoon Treasure Island # Alvin and Company # Surf’s Up (J.B. Eagle Style) # Rats Don't Dance # The Cartoons (2011) # Cartoons Most Wanted # Rise of the Animals # Stefano Sea Lion # The Mask (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Hova's Web (1973) # Hova's Web (2006) # Alex: The Movie # Alex: A Tail of Two Lions # Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Dumbo) # Toons (Trolls) # Happy Feet (Justin Bonesteel Style) # How the Elephant Stole Christmas # Over the Toon Hedge # The Cartoons' Wizard of Oz # Tim's Wonderland (Impy's Wonderland) # Brittany Miller (Tinker Bell) # A Toon Tail # A Toon Tail 2: Barry B. Benson Goes West # A Toon Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island # A Toon Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster # The Orge in the Hat # The Peanuts Movie (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Toontopia # Feline Run # The Secret of NIMH (J.B. Eagle Style) # The Toon Missing Link Movie # Oh (Rango) # Walking with Aliens # The Powerpuff Chipettes Movie # Sylvester and Tweety A Nutcracker Tale # Sylvester and Tweety and the Wizard of Oz # Sylvester and Tweety The Magic Ring # Sylvester and Tweety The Fast and the Furry # Sylvester and Tweety Blast Off to Mars # Sylvester and Tweety Meet Sherlock Holmes # Sylvester and Tweety's Giant Adventure # Sylvester and Tweety Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse # Sylvester and Tweety The Lost Dinosaurs # Sylvester and Tweety Shiver Me Whiskers # Sylvester and Tweety Spy Quest # The Rabbit Princess # My Little Fairy: The Movie # Kung Fu Shark 2 # Kung Fu Shark 3 # Once Upon a Toon # The Pebble and the Sea Lion # Alvin and the Magic City # Alvin's Lion # Flushed Away (Justin Bonesteel Style) # 101 Cats # Joy (Moana) # Sulley and Mike Hear a Who! #Barnyard (J.B Eagle Style) #The Three Caballeros (J.B Eagle Style) #Oh At The Wedding Party #The Refatos (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Cartoon Movie: Get Down #Mr. Covi's Wonder Emporium #SeeFood (J.B. Eagle Style) #Zizt (Casper) #My Friend Manny #The Polar Express (Toon Style) #The Ugly Humans And Me! A Christmas Casper #The Backyardigans (J.B. Eagle Style) International Super Spy # Birds of Madagascar # Manny Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Manny 2 # Alvin, Oh and Sylvester: The Three Musketeers # Norman and the Two Strings # Looney Tunes: Back Into Action (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Boov Little # Home (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Isle of Animals # Joy's Big Musical Movie # Hocus Pocus (Animal Style) # Oh's Great Adventure: The Movie # Rats Don't Dance # O-H # Marty Jones # Toons University # ParaSherman # The Good Cat # The Vikingness and the Boov # Ratatouille (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Moanahontas # The Pagemaster (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Animals Robots # Tiago's High-Flying Adventure # We're Back! A Toon's Story # Meet the Robinsons (J.B. Eagle Style) # Bunnymund in Boots # Thundernocchio # Penny & Sylvester # Alvin & Brittany: Sealed with a Kiss # The Little Hero Girl II: Return to the Sea # The Little Hero Girl: GoGo's Begining # Stefano-Doo # Stefano-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed # Planet 51 (Justin Bonesteel Style) # The Wild (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Happy Feet Two (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Alvin & Brittany (Gnomeo & Juliet) # Cartoons (Planes) # Beauty and the Dragon: The Enchanted Christmas # GoGostasia # Sven the Magnificent # The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame # Free Rats # Animals vs. Peacocks # The Aliens (The Smurfs) # The Aliens 2 (The Smurfs 2) # Toons: The Lost Village # The Cartoon Movie (The Muppet Movie) # Horton (Ferdinand) # Violetlan # Oh and the Knights of Valour # Smek (Megamind) # A Foghorn Leghorn Movie # An Extremely Foghorn Leghorn Movie # The Cartoons Christmas Carol # The Trumpet of the Boov # Open Season (J.B. Eagle Style) # Open Season 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) # Open Season 3 (J.B. Eagle Style) # Open Season: Scared Silly (J.B. Eagle Style) # Home (J.B. Eagle Style) # Bugs Bunny (Balto) # Bugs Bunny 2: Rabbit Quest (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) # Bugs Bunny 3: Wings of Change (Balto 3: Wings of Change) # The Gene & Sherman Movie # Dash Parr And The Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Channels